


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Character Bashing, Christmas, Gay Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971





	1. Chapter 1

Brian struggled to bring the box of decorations out of the closet. He practically had to push it along with his hands to where the tree stood. But the actual act of decorating seemed to take forever—for every time he brought out one of the decorations, he'd look at it for a minute, then remember.

God, how he missed him. He'd been gone almost the whole year, and still it hurt. The decorations were some of Justin's favorites, and he looked forward to seeing them out. But since he went to New York, it was hard for Brian to get in the spirit. Oh, he wasn't becoming Ebeneezer Scrooge by any stretch of the imagination, but without Justin, he just didn't feel like celebrating.

It wasn't that he didn't have invitations. Everyone, knowing how sad he felt, offered to let him celebrate with them, but he'd just refuse and drown in eggnog—heavy on the rum.

Finally, everything was out—and Brian was worn out. He trudged back to bed, changed into his nightclothes, and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. As he turned over, a stray tear dampened his pillow. How he wished Santa would bring Justin back to him.

 


	2. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

The taxi pulled in front of the house—the palace. Justin got out on the passenger side. "Merry Christmas," the driver said softly, as he gathered his things and went up the stairs.

Opening the door, he crept in, not even bothering to turn the lights on, knowing Brian might be asleep. After putting his things away the best he could, Justin tried to find his way to the bed. But the trip back had worn him out—so much that he just collapsed—in front of the tree.

 


	3. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

No Place Like Home for the Holidays by AStephens

Sunlight streamed through the window, hitting Brian's face. It had been a rough night, dreaming about Justin and how much he'd missed him. But he finally dragged himself out of bed and trudged to the shower.

Throwing on a robe, Brian went to the closet again—and pulled out a brightly-wrapped present. It was meant for Justin—on the chance that he might come home.

He went to put it under the tree—then stopped short. Santa had been here, obviously—for under the tree was another package—and next to it, the sleeping form of Justin!

Brian kneeled, and reached out to stroke Justin's hair. In the middle of it, his hand brushed up against something around Justin's neck. He picked it up—it was a homemade tag—"To Brian from Santa," he read.

The act made Justin stir. He stretched, and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine," Brian whispered, taking Justin in his arms and just holding him. More tears—tears of joy—slid down his face.

Justin smiled—and returned the embrace, bringing his lips to Brian's for a romantic kiss. Releasing, he smiled and said, "Did Santa bring you everything you wanted?"

"Yes," Brian said, unwrapping his best present.

"I brought you a little souvenir," Justin said, reaching behind him to grab the present he'd slipped under the tree. Handing it to Brian, he smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"You shouldn't have," Brian said, taking the package. Carefully undoing the paper, he slid out something wrapped in tissue paper. Unfolding the tissue paper, he saw—beautiful silk sheets for the bed.

"Oh, Justin," he said, his eyes filling with tears, "you shouldn't have."

"It's something we'll both get plenty of use out of," Justin laughed, as he kissed Brian tenderly, "starting tonight."

"Thank you," Brian said, putting them aside long enough to take Justin in his arms for a tender kiss.

Now it was Brian's turn. "Merry Christmas," he said, handing Justin his package.

"Brian," Justin said, his eyes filling with tears, "you—you didn't have to get me anything."

With childlike energy, Justin tore at the paper, lifting the lid. Unfolding the tissue paper, he gasped. "Oh, Brian," he said, his eyes filling with tears. "It's—it's just what I always wanted," he sobbed, as he brought out a tiny velvet box.

"Open it," Brian said, smiling.

His hands shaking, Justin opened the box—and gasped. "Oh, Brian," he said, bringing out a diamond ring. "It—it's beautiful!"

He started to slip it on his finger, but Brian stopped him with a smile. "You can have it," he grinned, "if you'll answer this one question for me."

Justin couldn't believe it. "Yes, Brian?"

Brian rose—to one knee. Taking Justin's hand, he smiled and said, "Will you marry me?"

Justin gasped. "Brian," he said, choking as the tears flowed. "This—this has to be the best Christmas present ever—of course I'll marry you!"

After slipping the ring on Justin's finger, Brian just smiled—and took him in his arms for a kiss. Then he took the sheets and switched them out with no difficulty. Their clothes fell away as easily as wrapping paper, as he carried him to their bed. Now—now they really felt like celebrating—both Christmas and a promising start to the next stage of their lives together!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	4. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Brian's and Justin's Return by AStephens

Now he had a call to make. "Debbie?"

"Brian!" Debbie couldn't believe it. "How are you?"

Brian just laughed. "Couldn't be better."

"You're still welcome to come for dinner," Debbie said. "You sound better than you have in weeks."

"I feel better," Brian said, throwing an arm around Justin and kissing him on the cheek. "Is—is it ok if I bring my Christmas present?”

“Sure!” Debbie said.”We can’t wait to see what you got!”

Justin turned as Brian hung up the phone. “What’s up?”

“We have a dinner date,” Brian grinned. “Debbie’s invited us to her place for Christmas dinner.”

“I’ve missed everyone so much,” Justin said, as tears rolled down his face.

“Only thing is,” Brian grinned, “I told her I was bringing my Christmas present—I didn’t say it was you.”

Justin just laughed. “They’ll certainly be surprised!”

“What are we waiting for?” Brian grinned, getting out their smartest duds. “Let’s go!”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	5. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Surprise! by AStephens

When they got there, others were coming at about the same time. Justin started to run to them, but Brian held him back. “Relax,” he laughed. “You’ll have plenty of time when we get inside.”

As they peeked inside, they couldn’t believe it—everyone was there! Daphne, Ben, Michael, Emmett, Mel, Linds… everybody!

“Let me go first,” Brian suggested, ringing the doorbell.

Crouching behind some hedges, Justin peeked in the side window. He could see Daphne, Mel, and Linds helping Debbie with last-minute preparations, while the men congregated around the TV.

“I’ll get it,” Debbie said, coming to the door.

When she opened the door, she turned to the others. “Hey, everybody,” she called, “look who’s here!”

“Brian!”

All heads turned, and a mad stampede ensued, as everybody ran to welcome the erstwhile hermit. “Where have you been?” they all wanted to know.

“Just been pretty lonely lately,” Brian admitted. “But a special delivery from Santa changed all that.”

“Where is it?” Linds wanted to know. “We heard you got something that lifted your spirits.”

Justin took that as his cue to come in. “And here’s the man of the hour,” Brian said, putting his arm around Justin and kissing him on the cheek.

“Sunshine!”

His welcome was even more than he could have dreamed. “It’s good to be home,” he said, tears running down his face as everyone welcomed him home.

“I was so thrilled to see him,” Brian admitted, laughing, “that I proposed again—just to make sure he hadn’t changed his mind!” Everyone just laughed as Justin just flashed _his_ gift—his engagement ring.

“At least now it’s official,” Daphne said, hugging him again. “When’s the big day?”

“We haven’t gotten that far yet,” Justin smiled.

“So,” Debbie said, putting an arm around Justin, “how was New York?”

“It was OK,” Justin replied, “but at the same time, pretty lonely.”

“Lonely?” Emmett couldn’t believe it. “How could you possibly be lonely in New York?”

“I wonder,” Justin grinned, glancing over at Brian, who just chuckled as he took Justin in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

At this, everyone just nodded. It wasn’t worth being surrounded by millions of people if the one you loved wasn’t one of them.

“Well, if there’s anything we can do to help,” Mel said, “let us know, would you?”

“Well, there’s the matter of selecting our attendants,” Brian said, casting a sideways glance at Michael—while Justin only had eyes for Daphne.

“I can’t believe this day is finally coming,” Justin said, as more tears welled in his eyes.

“To tell you the truth, Sunshine,” Brian said, holding him close, “neither can I. Whatever possessed me to wait so long to tell you I loved you?”

“I don’t know,” Justin replied. “A bashing, Ethan, a bombing… it took quite a bit to get it out of you!”

“But now,” Brian said, laughing, “I bet you’ll tire of hearing me say it!”

Justin just laughed. “Me? Never!”

“Well, I’m glad you came,” Debbie said, giving them each a hug, “both of you. And Brian,” she said, turning to him with a grin, “if you’re ever feeling lonely, you know you only have to call us—any of us—and we’ll either come see you or invite you over.”

“I know,” Brian said, blushing. “It just got so lonely I didn’t even feel like dealing with anybody—anybody but my prince here, that is,” he chuckled, holding Justin close to him. “To have him in my arms forever—well, that’s about the best Christmas present I could ever wish for.”

The women headed back to the kitchen to tend to the food. “You guys go ahead and have a seat,” Debbie called back. “We’ll be ready in a minute.”

No sooner had the guys found their seats than the food started arriving. It all looked so good! Debbie just smiled and handed over the carving knife—to Justin! “Would you do the honors, Sunshine?” she asked with a smile.

“I’d be glad to,” Justin replied, as he took his position behind the ham. Brian just grabbed a serving platter, and smiled as each slice was transferred.

“Next year at our place,” Brian announced, to which everyone applauded. To be honest, the guys couldn’t remember having people over since Brian bought it. By next year, they hoped, they would already be married—which made it the perfect opportunity to celebrate!

It didn’t take long to get everything ready—with everyone pitching in to help. When it was all done, Brian and Justin just looked at it—and tears welled in their eyes. Britin Manor couldn’t have looked more festive if they’d tried.

No second thoughts for Brian or Justin this time! Now they were ready—ready to commit to a lifetime together. And if something came up that threatened to separate them again, they would just laugh and say, “We either go together—or not at all!”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	6. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

The Bashing Revisited by AStephens

Author's Notes:

This is the opposite of what happened at the end of season 1... only instead of being at a prom, it's while Brian's trying to decorate for their wedding...

Then one day, Brian was alone—Justin was off getting some last-minute items for the wedding. Tending to the decorations outside, he didn’t even see it coming—until it was too late.

  


Just at that moment, Michael came up the sidewalk to check on proceedings. One look at Brian and he whipped out his cell phone. “Mom! Come—come quickly! Something’s happened to Brian!”

  


Debbie was there in a matter of minutes. “Oh my god,” she said, kneeling at Brian’s side. She could just see the gash—in about the same place Justin’s had been. “We’ve got to call Sunshine.”

  


But first things first, as they dialed 911. Before long, an ambulance had arrived, loading Brian into the back. Michael tossed Debbie the cell phone and climbed in just before they sped off.

  


Debbie was just about to dial Justin’s number when he pulled up with his purchases. He’d just gotten out of the car when Debbie ran up. “Oh, Sunshine,” she said, collapsing into his arms and sobbing.

  


“Debbie?” Justin held her at arm’s length. He could just see the tears running down her face. “What’s wrong?” He looked around. “Where’s Brian?”

  


Debbie tried to explain, but her sobbing made the reply unintelligible. Justin could just barely make out the words, “Brian,” “bashed,” and “ambulance.”

  


_Not him, too_ , Justin thought. His own experience had all but eliminated use of his right hand, and had erased memories of the prom they’d attended just before. Now—would Brian’s ordeal do the same thing to the wedding they were supposed to have?

  


“Come on,” Debbie said, leading him to her car. “I’ll take you.”

  


In a matter of minutes, they were there. Michael was already outside Brian’s room, looking as if he’d lost his best friend—and indeed, it looked as if he just might.

  


“Justin,” he said, holding out his arms. Tears rolled down Justin’s face as he ran into them, just sobbing. “I can remember doing this with Brian when you were here,” Michael whispered, holding him close. By now, others had arrived—Daphne, Mel, Lindsay, Ben, Emmett—everyone who had rejoiced at Debbie’s dinner party to see them officially engaged—again. They all reached out, some offering a shoulder to cry on, some stroking his hair and wiping away tears.

  


“I’ve asked the hospital to call me if anything changes,” Debbie said, as she held him. “You can stay with me if you want.”

  


_Yes_ , Justin decided. It wasn’t worth going back to Britin Manor—back to the silk sheets he’d offered as a Christmas present—if he slept alone.

  


When they got there, Michael opened the door to a room just between his room and Debbie’s—he’d offered to stay over as well, to be extra support for Justin. “You can sleep here,” he said, “and if you need anything, let us know.”

  


That first night, Justin couldn’t sleep. _Why_ , he wondered, as tears rolled down his face. Why had he felt it so important to do that last-minute shopping—to leave Brian so vulnerable? Softly, he whimpered, not wanting to bother Michael or Debbie.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	7. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Justin's Vigil by AStephens

But when he woke up the next morning, he rose—and was enfolded in their loving embrace. “You cried yourself to sleep last night,” Debbie said, as she held him close.

“Try to eat something,” Michael encouraged him, “then we’ll go to the hospital.”

After shoving down some bacon and eggs, the group hurried to the hospital.

When they got there, they gathered at Brian’s bedside. Justin gasped—it was just as bad as his had been. Threading his hand through the bedrail, he took Brian’s hand in his own. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice shaking, “and always will.”

He tried to blink away the tears, but it was no use. They rolled down his face, onto Brian’s sheet. “Don’t leave me now,” he sobbed, “just when we’re finally about to start our lives together.”

The days crept by, and still no change. Justin was just as faithful to Brian as Brian had been to him when the roles had been reversed. But he wasn’t without friends—friends who just hugged him, wiped away his tears, and reassured him of their love—and that even in his condition, they were sure Brian still loved him, too.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	8. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Brian Wakes Up! by AStephens

Then one day, when everyone was about to give up hope, the phone rang. “I’ll get it,” Debbie said.

  


Michael and Justin just held their breath when they realized it was the hospital calling. “Oh my,” Debbie said, looking back at Justin. “He—he’ll be so glad to hear that! We’ll be right over.”

  


“What—what’s happening?” Justin said, as they hurried to the car.

  


“You’ll see,” Debbie said, as they jumped in and sped back to the hospital.

  


When they got there, the doctor was waiting for them. “Which one of you is Sunshine?” he wanted to know.

  


Justin stepped forward. “I am,” he replied. “But you can just call me Justin—Justin Taylor.”

  


“Your Brian is one lucky man,” he said, smiling. “He just came out—and you were the first person he asked for.”

  


So he remembered Justin! But—the big question was—did he remember they were engaged? Did he remember they were supposed to be married soon?

  


“When can we see him?” Michael wanted to know.

  


“Let him rest,” the doctor said. “Maybe in the morning he’ll be more receptive to visitors.”

  


Reluctantly, the little group headed back to the car. “At least he came out of it,” Michael said, hugging Justin again. “I bet you’re grateful for that.”

  


_More than you can imagine_ , Justin thought, smiling through his tears.

  


The rest of the day crept by slowly. But the next morning, when Justin opened his eyes, he managed a smile—today was the day they’d check on Brian again—and his readiness for visitors.

  


When they got there, the doctor met them. “He asked for you again,” he told Justin. “He seems to be ready for visitors now.”

  


When they reached Brian’s room, they crept to his bed. He was awake—sitting up, even—and trying to concentrate on watching TV.

  


“Hey,” Michael said. “How are you feeling?”

  


“This crazy painkiller isn’t doing me any good,” Brian moaned. “Did—did you bring _him_?”

  


Justin knew that was the cue for him to slip in. “Hi,” he whispered.

  


“There’s my Sunshine,” Brian said, managing a weak smile as he reached out to Justin. “Did—did I scare you?”

  


“Only half to death!” was Justin’s reply, as tears rolled down his face. “Too many memories—memories I didn’t want to relive!” Reaching out to Brian, he managed a gentle embrace, not wanting to hurt him any more than he already seemed to be.

  


“As soon as I’m better,” Brian said, smiling weakly as he kissed the tears away, “maybe we can finally get this wedding on the road—it’s been too long as it is!”

  


_I’ll say_ , Justin thought.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	9. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Therapy by AStephens

Another few days—and then—

  


Brian was out of bed.

  


Therapy was hard—but the promise of their long-delayed wedding kept him going. Justin was a faithful nurse, helping Brian walk whenever he could. There were days Brian wanted to give up, but when he looked up to see Justin flashing his engagement ring, he gritted his teeth and kept going. Little by little, the pain diminished—until finally, Brian was just sprinting to Justin!

  


Then it happened. One day, the doctor came into Brian’s room. “Are you ready to go home?”

  


_Am I ever_ , Brian thought, turning to Justin and kissing him on the cheek.

  


After the necessary papers had been signed, and all tubes and needles had been taken out, Brian was free to change back into his own clothes. “It’s been too long,” he whispered, taking Justin into his arms, “since I’ve done this.” Leaning in, he gave Justin a soft, romantic kiss.

  


Love—the ultimate cure. Not even the best medical care could top the main reason Brian was better. He was more anxious than ever to get back to the wedding—to make Justin his own.

  


 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	10. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Brian Comes Home! by AStephens

When they got home, Justin gasped—Britin Manor was just as they left it—beautiful.

He cringed as he saw the pool of dried blood where Brian had been attacked, but Brian just smiled—that could be easily taken care of with just a little elbow grease, and by the time they got married, surely no one would know the difference.

Still a little woozy from his whole experience, Brian threw an arm around Justin’s shoulder and allowed him to walk him into the house. It was still set up for the wedding—Justin couldn’t bear to tear it down, mainly because he needed a little hope—hope that Brian would be better soon!

Friends came by to clean up—that place on the sidewalk, most of all. They knew something like that didn’t need to be around—something that could only dampen people’s spirits just when they wanted to celebrate!

As the weeks—and months—passed, Brian grew stronger and stronger, and by the big day, you’d never know anything had happened!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	11. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Brian and Justin Finally Get Married! by AStephens

“Now _there’s_ the Brian Kinney I know and love,” Justin laughed, as he gave him a big hug—and a loving kiss on the lips.

“Thank you,” Brian whispered, “for sticking by me.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin replied.

“Sorry?” Brian was astonished. “Why?”

“For putting preparing for the wedding over being there for you,” Justin admitted, as a single tear flowed. “Maybe if I’d been here to protect you, it would’ve never happened.”

Brian just chuckled—and gave Justin a big hug. “Oh, Sunshine,” he said, “you were only doing what needed to be done,” he reassured him, kissing the tear away. “You couldn’t have known.”

As they took their places, Brian just smiled—and squeezed Justin’s hand. This was the day they’d waited for so long! They said their vows, and then—

“May I present to you Brian and Justin Kinney.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the place, as tears flowed—but especially from Brian and Justin. As they kissed, they knew—one part of the vows they had taken—“… in sickness and in health…”—had certainly taken center stage lately. But they knew it could only make their feelings for each other that much stronger. At least now Brian could truly understand what Justin had endured after the prom.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	12. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

The Kinneys' First Christmas Party by AStephens

The months flew by, and soon—the holidays were upon them again. Justin just whistled as they got everything ready—he hadn’t forgotten the announcement Brian had made to hold the Christmas party there!

Brian hadn’t forgotten, either. Now he rushed to get the decorations up—as opposed to last year, when, without Justin there, his heart just wasn’t in it. He was alive—with his new husband by his side—and that was all that mattered.

“Now _this_ looks like a celebration!” Michael said, as everyone came in.

“The place looks great!” Lindsay said, looking around. “You guys have done wonders with it!”

Ham, stuffing, cranberries, green bean casserole—one by one the food came out and was set at the table. Only the best wine would do, they knew… for not only was it Christmas, there was more to celebrate as well!

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Brian said, getting up, “to all of you—for seeing me—no, us—through the past year. To life!”

“To life!” was the response, as all glasses were raised and clinked.

“I’m just glad he’s vertical!” Justin chimed in, to which everyone laughed and applauded, for they were, too.

“So,” Michael couldn’t help asking, “what did you get each other for Christmas _this_ year?”

In the midst of Brian’s trauma and recovery, Justin realized that was the one thing they overlooked, and he glanced over at Brian, panic-stricken.

But Brian just laughed and hugged him. “We got the most important thing of all,” he reassured them. “We got each other.”

“After all,” he added, turning to Justin, grinning, “all I wanted for Christmas was you.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



	13. All I Want for Christmas Is You by AStephens

  
[All I Want for Christmas Is You](viewstory.php?sid=1120) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

With Justin away in New York, Brian's got a severe case of the holiday blues. Will a surprise delivery from Santa cheer him up?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45), [Violence](browse.php?type=categories&id=35), [Christmas](browse.php?type=categories&id=5) Characters:  Brian, Chris Hobbs, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  13 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3996 Read: 7037  
Published: November 28, 2009 Updated: January 08, 2010 

Epilogue by AStephens

Some time later...

Two surly figures scowled as the police officer read them their rights. They were being charged on one charge each of assault and battery.

“Ethan Gold, Christopher Hobbs, you have been charged with one count each of assault and battery.”

Justin glanced at Brian and squeezed his hand. Brian just placed his hand over Justin’s and let their fingers mingle.

“We the jury find the defendants….”

Those present in the courtroom waited with bated breath for the verdict, leaning forward in their seats.

“…guilty.”

Those present to support Brian—Justin, Debbie, Michael, Ben, Jennifer, Lindsay, Melanie, Ted, Emmett, Daphne—cheered when they heard the news.

Sentencing took place a few weeks later, and as jail time was announced, everyone cheered again, especially Brian and Justin, who also let out a sigh of relief. That period in their lives was finally over, and they could move on.

As they exited the courthouse, Brian smiled lovingly upon his husband. “Thank you,” he whispered, between kisses, “for standing by me.”

Justin’s only response was a long, loving kiss, knowing he’d do anything to fulfill his wedding vows:

“… for better or for worse … in sickness and in health … till death do us part.”

That would be his—his and Brian’s—mission over the duration of their marriage, knowing they could endure anything if they stuck by each other!

 

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1120>  



End file.
